Te Necesito, Amor (Carenzo) (One-Shot)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: [Enzo] (6x07) Realmente necesitaba a Caroline, necesitaba ese torbellino de luz y dolor de cabeza que era la rubia y no quería perderla, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer para ganar su corazón cuando esa chica solo tenía ojos para ese estúpido de Salvatore? Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.


**Título:** Te Necesito, _amor_

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **Caroline & Enzo (Carenzo)

**Argumento: **Realmente necesitaba a Caroline, necesitaba ese torbellino de luz y dolor de cabeza que era la rubia y no quería perderla, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer para ganar su corazón cuando esa chica solo tenía ojos para ese estúpido de Salvatore?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la escritora LJ Smith, del canal estadounidense The CW, en general, del show The Vampire Diaries.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Te necesito, amor.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto Stefan desapareció de su campo visual se derrumbó, era imposible estar bien después de haberlo dicho al amor de tu vida que saliera, literalmente, de su vida, una parte masoquista de ella había esperado que Stefan la correspondiese, que le dijera que también sentía lo mismo o que tuviera paciencia pero simplemente se había mantenido en la misma línea, de que no creía que alguien como ella viese algo más en él, ¿es que era estúpido o que le pasaba?

Siempre había elegido a Stefan por encima de todo, el era bueno, el que siempre estaba ahí para todo lo que uno necesitara para esas alturas repudiaba cualquier idea de esas, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Stefan se merecía todo lo que ella sentía por él?

Era tonta. Lo reconocía pero estaba enamorada de Stefan y no podía cambiar eso, podía cambiar de idea con respecto a seguir en la universidad o en usar la compulsión con su madre para se viniese con ella pero no podía elegir entre amar o no amar a Stefan, nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Stef y simplemente no podía cambiar eso.

Salió del hospital junto a su madre y aunque intentó convencerla con que se quedara allí con ella le resultó imposible y no insistió demasiado más, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, ni siquiera quería volver con Elena, porque si había algo que le cansara más que Stefan era escuchar a su amiga hablar de Damon, ¿por qué no reconocía ya que quería a Damon? era tan boba como Stefan, tal para cual.

Maldita sea.

Otra vez estaba pensando en los demás en vez de en ella misma. Hasta ella se daba cuenta que era una pesada con eso, no debería meterse tanto en la vida de los demás pero era imposible cuando eso era mucho más sano que pensar en sus propios problemas, si se metía en la relación de Damon y Elena olvidaba que no podía hablar con Stefan, si pensaba en el problema de Mystic Falls dejaba de darle vueltas a su futuro y si se metía en cualquier cosa dejaba de pensar en toda esa vida de mierda que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Pero hoy parecía casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese...

Bueno, que no fuese... Stefan.

Golpeó una papelera cuando llegó al campus, había dejado a su madre en la frontera y ahora no sabía que hacer, miró con recelo la papelera, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, durante media hora se centró en golpear y machacar esa papelera con todas sus fuerzas, era gratificante.

Cogió su teléfono cuando sintió que vibraba con fuerza en sus pantalones, una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro al ver el nombre de Damon brillando con fuerza, no era nada malo, es decir, prefería hablar con este Salvatore que con el innombrable pero tal y como estaban las cosas esto significaba problemas, igualmente descolgó.

- Dime. -dijo cansada, no tenía ganas de discutir a esas horas, ella era la primera que quería que Elena recordase y pudiese estar con Damon, por lo tanto el chico no tenía nada que reprocharle.

- Hola, barbie. -no era Damon, suspiró resignada al darse cuenta que una parte de ella lo había agradecido- Wow, no has colgado aún.

- Podría haber tirado el teléfono a la basura. -dijo seca.- ¿Le has robado el móvil a Damon o qué?

- No, solamente he pensado que a él le responderías y a mi no. -dijo burlón, se oyó algo de fondo, como algo hueco pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento.

Respiró hondo antes de responder porque si no sería capaz de mandarle a la mierda.

- ¿Tanto crees que te odio para no cogerte el teléfono? Maldita sea ¿has probado si quiera a comprobarlo? -odiaba cuando la gente la juzgaba, ¿por qué no iba a responder?

Vale, no se lo hubiese cogido ni siquiera entendía como era posible que hubiese contestado a Damon, tal vez una parte masoquista esperaba que Damon viniese de parte de Stefan.

Que ingenua había sido.

- ¿Para malgastar mi preciado tiempo? -rió divertido y una parte de Caroline quiso reír también pero se contuvo, mirando a su alrededor esperó a que continuase.

- Adiós.

- Contigo no malgasto mi tiempo, barbie.

- No te he pregunto, capullo. -enfatizó la última palabra con fuerza para que así entendiera que no estaba de humor para tonterías pero después recordó que siempre se comportaba así con Enzo era imposible que el chico captase la indirecta, cuando estaba a punto de mandarle a la mierda y esta vez de verdad, Enzo se adelantó.

- ¿Ese es mi apodo? ¿Vamos mejorando?

Bufó.

- No, vas empeorando, Enzo. ¡Has transformado a Tripp! -gritó exasperada.

- Eso es un buen punto, no lo maté, es lo que me dijiste.

- ¿Cómo que no? -bufó- Enzo para transformar a alguien hay que matarlo, ¡le cortaste el cuello!

- Cuando te lo entregué respiraba, barbie, ¡incluso le cambie de camiseta! Todo limpito para ti, ¿no te quejarás, verdad?

- Exasperante. -se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo antes de continuar con eso que Enzo sería capaz de llamar conversación. - ¿Para que llamabas?

- ¿Es que necesito una excusa para hacerlo? -rió, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero le gustaba su risa, un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Caroline por unos segundos.- Te gusto, esa es la excusa.

Idiota.

Capullo.

Idiota, capullo petulante.

- Se lo que estás pensando.

Rodó los ojos.

- A ver, ilumíname.

- Que he dado en el clavo.

Quería bufar, gritar, e incluso quería golpear algo, lanzó una mirada furtiva a la papelera y después despegó el teléfono de su oreja, sería tan gratificante colgarle en las narices pero si hacía eso quedaría por debajo de él y no estaba dispuesta a ello, maldita sea era Caroline Forbes, ella siempre ganaba.

- Si, Lorenzo, me gustas y te necesito aquí y ahora, mi cuerpo te suplica clemencia... -ironizó pero al no recibir respuesta se preocupó, no por él sino porque ahora mismo estuviese riéndose de ella en sus narices.- ¿Enzo?

- Yo también te necesito, desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos. -no supo si bromeaba pero tampoco supo como reaccionar, la intensidad de sus palabras la había dejado paralizada, boquiabierta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿por qué le decía eso y se quedaba tan pancho?

Le odiaba.

Le odiaba con mucha fuerza, lágrimas caían por sus ojos, lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, no estaba para esto, no estaba para estas bromas, no estaba para nada en general.

Le colgó. Joder que si lo hizo, se quedó tan agusto pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos se arrepintió y maldijo en voz alta.

Una vez se dio cuenta de quien era Enzo en realidad y sintió pena por él, todas sus conversaciones con el inglés siempre acababan igual pero Caroline había aprendido a ver más allá y había descubierto a un ser débil y desprotegido debajo de toda esa arrogancia y ahora cuando Enzo, medio en broma y medio en serio, le había dicho todo eso, en vez de cambiar de tema con sutiliza le había colgado como una zorra satisfecha.

Intentó llamarle, tanto al número de Damon como al suyo propio pero nadie respondía, ¡ni siquiera Damon! esto se estaba poniendo feo y Caroline no paraba de imaginarse mil escenarios diferentes, desde uno donde Enzo hacía una locura hasta otro donde Damon le ayudaba, ¡no era nada bueno!

Quiso llamar a Elena e incluso a Stefan y en ningún momento recordó porque evitaba a sus amigos pero tampoco los llegó a llamar, no quería dar explicaciones ella no necesitaba a nadie para buscar a su amigo, ella la había cagado, ella lo solucionaría de la mejor manera posible.

Pensó en los siguientes de lugares donde Enzo podría estar, tras unos minutos de delerio llegó a la conclusión de que no conocía tanto al chico como pensaba, ¡ni siquiera sabía que tipo de bebida le gustaba! bueno si, la sangre directamente de la vena de una camarera sexy.

¿Eso servía?

Claro que no.

¿O si?

Cogió su teléfono y buscó en google los bares o los locales más llamativos de la zona, y para su sorpresa, salieron cientos de nombres, pero, ¿cuántos lugares cabían en una zona tan pequeña? maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, eran vampiros, Enzo podría estar perfectamente a cientos de kilómetros, o a miles.

Probó a llamarle de nuevo.

Ni puto caso.

Si había algo que odiaba más Caroline que nadie le hiciera caso es que la ignorasen en la cara, ella no se merecía esto, ella no se merecía estar preocupada por nada ni por nadie, ¡joder!

Se pasó un par de horas buscando debajo de cada piedra a ese suicida pero no dio con su perfecto trasero en ningún lugar pero tampoco había habido un accidente cerca de la zona por lo tanto debería estar más tranquila, pero que mierda, no podía calmarse sabiendo que le había hecho daño.

¿¡Y por qué mierda le preocupaba!?

Ah si, porque era...

Su amigo.

Frenó en seco, se quedó quieta en mitad de la carretera, ¿Enzo era su amigo? ¿ella necesitaba tener a otro idiota como amigo, no había tenido suficiente?

Pero Enzo no era como Stefan, ambos eran unos buenos amigos pero a diferencia de Stefan, Enzo no la había dejado tirada cuando más le necesitaba, ella había estado ahí e incluso se había vengado de Stef por romperle el corazón y ella ¿se lo había agradecido? ¿le había dado un simple "gracias"? no claro que no, simplemente se había lanzado contra su cuello por matar a Ivy y después por transformarla, y lo último que había hecho era reñirle, ¿dónde estaba su gracias?

Que estúpida había sido.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -lloriquéo, buscó su teléfono y marcó su número, incluso se lo sabía de memoria pero otra vez le saltó el contestador.- Enzo, por favor...

Un sonido agudo. Un golpe seco y un grito. Algo se lanzó contra su coche y Caroline lo único que pudo hacer fue en gritar, en vez de actuar como una vampira madura, solo gritó de forma desgarradora pero después no hubo silencio ni tampoco sangre solo una carcajada sonora, cuando Caroline consiguió calmarse identificó esa risa y pudo relacionarla con su dueño, pero en vez de gritar, cabrearse o golpearle salió del auto para lanzarse a sus brazos, ya después se arrepentiría pero ahora mismo necesitaba agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho Enzo desde que lo conocía, había salvado a sus amigos, le había ayudado con lo de Damon, con lo de su madre e incluso había jodido a Stefan por ella, nececitaba darle las gracias por todo eso y más, simplemente necesitaba abrazarle.

Enzo tardó en reaccionar, se había pasado toda su vida preparándose para la guerra, cuando fue transformado todo era sangre y dolor, su tiempo en Augustine había destrozado lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad y ahora se encontraba con esto, con un abrazo y con una sensación placentera, no supo como actuar pero al ver que la rubia no se separaba de él correspondió el abrazo, fue incómodo pero sentirla entre sus brazos fue como un bálsamo para sus heridas, había bromeado por teléfono pero realmente necesitaba a Caroline, necesitaba ese torbellino de luz y dolor de cabeza que era la rubia y no quería perderla, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer para ganar su corazón cuando esa chica solo tenía ojos para ese estúpido de Salvatore?

Ser su amigo, se dijo así mismo, así podría conquistar su corazón, tal vez nunca se merecería ser digno de ella pero, ¡que mierda! el pensaba arriesgarse, porque Caroline era la única persona en mucho tiempo que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

No pensaba perder esa oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**


End file.
